Ticklish
by bs13
Summary: "Ethan Morgan has the tickles!" Who knew Ethan was ticklish? How can Sarah take advantage of this? Etharah oneshot! Requested by digimontklover.


**I had a request for a oneshot about Etharah, and I was like, YES! I WILL! So this is dedicated to digimontklover. I hope you like it!**

"Ethan, the movie's starting!" Sarah called from where she sat on the couch. Jane sat on the floor, stuffing popcorn into her mouth.

"Okay!" Ethan called, running downstairs. He loved watching movies with Sarah...and Jane, of course. "Which one?"

"Dusk." Jane answered.

"Sorry." Sarah shrugged."If it's too cheesy, you can go."

"I don't mind." Ethan answered, his nerdy grin taking over his face. He shyly made his way to the couch, sitting by Sarah. Their fingers brushed, and his heart skipped a beat.

"I love this part! SHHHH."Jane said. Ethan and Sarah exchanged smiles.

"I remember when I loved Dusk." Sarah said softly. "Of course, now I know the vampire life isn't a dream."

"Well, it made my life a dream." Ethan said."Cause I met you."

"Thanks."Sarah said, blushing. "That means a lot." She gave him a little side-hug. Ethan jumped."What's wrong?" she asked, glancing at him.

"Nothing, I'm just ticklish." Ethan said sheepishly."You kind of poked my side a bit..."

"Oh did I?" Sarah grinned evilly.

"S-Sarah, what are you doing?" Ethan glanced at the vampire cautiously.

"Ethan's ticklish!" Sarah started to tickle the Seer's sides.

"SARAH!"Ethan was falling over, laughing."S-stop it!"

"Ethan Morgan has the tickles!"Sarah continued.

"S-Sarah, I'll tickle you too!" Ethan warned. Sarah paid him no mind, brushing her soft fingertips on his neck, causing him to start laughing uncontrollably. Between laughs, he started to tickle her middle.

"Ethan!" Sarah began to giggle.

"You're ticklish!" Ethan said gleefully.

"Ethan!" Sarah was laughing hard, shrieking and swatting his hands.

"Sarah's got the tickles." Ethan chanted. Sarah's response was her tickling harder.

"Ow, Sarah!" Ethan's face was red, he was laughing so hard.

"Your eyes are misty." Sarah smiled, dropping her hands."Are you crying?"

"NO!"Ethan hurriedly wiped his eyes."You just made me laugh really hard."

"You're so cute when you're defensive." Sarah said, then she froze. Did I just say that? Ethan stared at her. Did she just say that?

"Well, you're, like, really pretty." Ethan was blushing.

"Thanks." Sarah's face lit up. Ethan gazed into her eyes, entranced. He moved a bit closer to her. Sarah felt her breath get caught in her throat. She leaned forward a bit, closing her eyes. Ethan slowly let his eyes close, lifting her chin...

"Ew! I am so telling mom and dad." Jane yelled, causing the two to break apart before their lips could meet.

"Jane! Watch your movie!" Ethan was blushing. Sarah laughed.

"Um...Jane, did you need something?"Sarah asked.

"I'm hungry." Jane informed her.

"Okay. I'll get you something." Sarah got up.

"I'll help." Ethan said quickly.

"You guys are gross." Jane said, turning her attention to the television.

"My sister's...something."Ethan laughed nervously as he joined Sarah in the kitchen.

"Yeah." Sarah said with a smile, spreading peanut butter on a slice of bread. Ethan took some jelly and was spreading that until Sarah cleared her throat."Ethan?"

"Yeah?" Ethan stuck the knife back into the jelly jar.

"Were you...going to kiss me?" Sarah asked. The bread fell from Ethan's hands.

"Um...is it wrong if I say yes?" he asked meekly.

"No!" Sarah's smile illuminated. Ethan relaxed, looking into her eyes. They both felt the tingles riding up their spines as the neared each other. Finally their lips met in a deep, lingering kiss.

"Wow." Ethan said, lovestruck as they pulled apart. They stood for a while, just holding each other.

"Ethan has the tickles."Sarah finally whispered, tickling his stomach.

"S-Sarah!"Ethan yelped, trying to evade the babysitter's fingers. He finally wrapped his arms around her middle, preventing her from tickling him anymore. Sarah looked into the Seer's face, smiling. They started to lean forward...

"Where's my food?!"Jane yelled. Ethan quickly released Sarah. Their eyes met, and Ethan offered his sweet, nerdy smile. Sarah giggled, and they set to work on a new sandwich. Ethan's eyes drifted to the babysitter, thinking, _Thank God I'm ticklish._

**I forgot, so: I DON'T OWN MY BABYSITTER'S A VAMPIRE! Or else there would be tons of Etharah. Just saying. Review? Y'know, just a suggestion?**


End file.
